Constant angel(revised)
by em-the-red-rose
Summary: an alternate graveyard scene. What if things went differently in the graveyard scene? The truth will be realized far too late and emotions would be revealed. E/C as always. hopefully, this will be better than the first one!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**So, I decided to get rid of the first one and replace it with this. This was created one night when I was feeling a little weirder than usual. The one I posted several weeks ago was some sort of mixture of this and my original draft so… let's just say I'm not that happy with it. So with a little editing and slight adjustment, you get this story! I assure you that it's better than the first one. Please enjoy! **

_**Erik POV**_

"_Wandering child_

_So lost, so helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance"_

"**Angel or father,**

**Friend or phantom**

**Who is it there, staring?"**

"_Have you forgotten your angel?_

"**Angel oh speak, what endless longings**

**Echo in this whisper."**

"_Too long you've wandered in winter,_

_Far from my fathering gaze"_

"**Wildly my mind beats against you…"**

_You resist…_

"_**But you're/the soul obeys!"**_

''_**Angel of Music, You/I denied me/you!**_

_**Turning from true beauty! Angel of Music! Do not shun me/my protector!**_

_**Come to your/me strange Angel…"**_

I coaxed her towards her father's mausoleum using my voice. I just wanted to talk to her in private without frightening her, I wanted to explain myself. But you could just imagine my surprise when the Vicomte arrived with his white horse off to rescue the damsel in distress from the villain. My blood boiled at the sight of him! How I wanted to strangle him then and there especially when he broke Christine from her trance like state. She ran into his arms and kissed him full on the lips! That was the last straw! I jumped down from my hiding spot, my cloak following me gracefully. I took out my sword and so did the fop. I was so blinded with my rage, I didn't use my head and therefore I became careless. All I could think about was them I the roof top and just wanting to see the light fade from his eyes as I kill him! My temper always got the best of me, it was my worst side! I didn't think things through when I'm in that sort of state. Then I vaguely recall the time that Christine pulled away my mask. That was when she turned away from me.

Suddenly, my fury got the better of me. All I can see was red! I couldn't hear Christine's plea for us to stop nor did I hear her crying. My attacks were becoming more complicated and more powerful that the fop was forced to defend himself until I got him cornered. He must have had lessons when he was younger-from a great teacher no less! - But I had more experience. Finally, I cornered him! I didn't want to kill him so I slashed at his shoulder. I heard him cry out and I could vaguely hear Christine pleading for me to spare him. Her beautiful voice distracted for a few seconds just enough the fop jump to his feet and began attacking me once again.

"How brave of you Vicomte, to challenge a monster such as I!" I taunted him. "Then again, [1] bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don't you agree?" I could just see the fury and bloodlust in his eyes. It made me somewhat content seeing him like this. The supposed brave and heroic Vicomte transformed into a reckless and ignorant boy. Then a thought hit me, _'everyone could change, sometimes for the better, other times for the worse. Then again anyone could be masquerading as something they're not'._ Suddenly, my fury began to fade, I could think properly again. As I survey our surroundings, I noticed that our fight as getting closer and closer to Christine. I couldn't let her get hurt! The Vicomte is too foolish to notice this though and kept attacking.

I tried my best to get our fight away from her but I couldn't help but look at her and make sure she's safe at the corner of my eye. The fop must have noticed me doing this so he started to taunt me.

"Did you think she could ever love you?"

I know what he was trying to do, yet I couldn't let myself be vulnerable. I chose to ignore him for the time being. I'll make sure he pays for it some other time.

"Tell me monster, have you ever experienced the love of anyone?"

Once again I ignored him but his words do cut deep.

"You deceived Christine into believing you to be an angel when all you are is a beast! Do you know that she told me that she could hear your voice everywhere?"

I just wanted to ignore him but it was a futile attempt, I couldn't hear anything from Christine. My resolve began to falter and I could almost see the Vicomte smirking as he said the ultimate blow.

"She's afraid of you! She couldn't rest properly in fear that you would abduct her! She hates you!"

I let out an animalistic growl as I pushed him out of the way and walked slowly towards Christine.

"Is it true?" I asked she opened her mouth to speak but she was cut short as I yelled in pain.

I could see the fop kneeling down and holding a dagger in my stomach. The wound burned. I felt such agony in that moment. I looked at the knife for a brief second until the Vicomte dug it deeper into my body. I screamed louder this time.

"Raoul Stop!"

I hear Christine yell. I saw him smile sadistically and yanked it out, hard. More blood flowed to the already stained snow below me. I fell to my knees as the ground rushed to meet me.

_**Christine POV**_

No! As I saw my angel fall over, I immediately rushed to his side. "Just leave Raoul!"

What happened to my beloved Raoul? I could hardly believe that he was my childhood friend. He seems so different. That sweet and caring man turned into a terrifying monster. I know that deep down there's a violent persona he hides from everyone but what if that is he's true self? What if the Raoul I knew was all a lie?

"Christine, your safe now, he can no longer harm you!" his voice raised as he grabbed me roughly by the arm. I yanked my arm free then slapped him hard on his cheek, leaving a red imprint on it. I hadn't realized I did that until he looked me with his bloodshot eyes.

"Fine! Stay with the monster for all I care!"

He climbed to his horse and left. I haven't struck anyone in my life until now. I stared at my hand in shock. I might regret that decision later but I remembered that my angel was probably dead or dying. I rushed back to his side and turned his softly to his back and I gasped as I saw how much blood was stained in the ground and in his fine suit.

I carefully maneuvered him so that his head was resting at the crook of my arm and tore of my scarf and placed it in the wound, he hissed at the contact but I have to stop the bleeding! Whispering a soft apology, I gently pressed my scarf to his wound and he groaned in response.

"Wake up angel" I begged him.

I saw his eyes fluttering as if he's fighting to obey my wishes. He slowly opened them and I saw the golden orbs I longed to see. They stared at my chocolate brown eyes for what seems like an eternity until I remembered that he was injured.

"Angel, we have to get you to a physician!"

He coughed as I watched with pure and utter horror as blood flowed down his mouth. He smiled at me sadly and shook his head. "You and I know…it would be… useless now"

"Please fight angel." His breathing was labored and I knew what I had to do. "Christine…" I heard him whisper. "Yes angel?"

"I am… so very sorry…" sorry? Why should he be sorry?

"What for angel?" I was confused by all this.

"I…ruined your… future with the Vicomte…" he rasped out.

"Angel, you didn't. He ruined it when he hurt you. Maybe time has changed him, he's not the little boy who saved my scarf before and I'm not Little Lotte anymore either."

Silence befell us and all I can hear was his heavy breathing. Then I thought of the question that has plagued my mind for so long. "Angel, what is your name?"

"My name is…Erik" His name! It seemed so simple for a very complicated man but it was also perfect for him. "Erik" I let the name roll sweetly I my tongue.

**Erik POV**

Hearing her say my name lifted my spirit. I didn't know what possessed me to tell her my name but maybe it was just right to let her know in my final minutes of life.

"Is it true?" I asked, my voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Is what true?" she asked "all that he said"

I could feel her smoothing my jet black hair along with the feeling of warm drops of liquid in my forehead that I know to be her tears. As much as I convinced myself unworthy of anything much less her tears, I felt joyful having her express her care for me, a monster. "No angel. You might have frightened me, but I could never hate you."

I was relieved to hear that. However, I could feel my body growing cold and tired. As much as I want to give in to sweet oblivion right now, I had to make things right between us.

"Christine…" I called her, but before I could continue, a violent coughing fit attacked me and I could feel more blood trickling down my lips onto my chin. Her tears dropped in my face but I no longer cared. "I'm sorry… I frightened you…" I was running out of time and my angel is not yet at peace.

"I also apologize for… deceiving you… using the memory of your father… "I was about to continue when I felt her finger cover my blood stained lips.

"You don't have to apologize… I know that you only did it for me"

Her tears seemed to never end so I reached out my hand to wipe them away but they seem to only make her cry more.

My strength was failing me and my hand began to shake. Her hand held mine close to her cheek, never letting go.

_**Christine POV**_

His breathing was becoming more labored and I knew what I had to do. I reached for his mask and took it off gently. Even in his weakened state, he flinched and I saw his eyes preparing for my reaction. I didn't feel fear or disgust as I looked at his face, I never did. That's when I knew that I was in love with him. I was just blinded by Raoul's "love" for me. I then saw tears falling from my angel's face. I wiped it away softly and smiled at me.

"Would you promise me… something?

I nodded feeling the tears flow faster. The hand that I held to my cheek wiped it off once again, but it didn't do much for more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Promise me… that you would…never abandon music. Promise me you would… pursue your dreams…"

I lowered his hand to his side as I rested my hand at his chest, feeling the weak but steady rhythm of his heart. He smiled and rested his hand over mine.

"Promise me that you would be happy…" "Promise me Christine…"

"I- yes Erik"

He seems so peaceful now; he actually looks ten years younger. I needed to let him know that he would not die unloved. That someone cared for him!

"I love you, Erik. Please don't leave me." He seemed shocked at first but then smiled at me as more tears flowed down his cheek.

"You'll never be alone again Christine… I'm always with you."

He took his hand away mine and slowly took the ring in his finger. He pressed the ring into my hand and softly closed it around the ring. "I'll always be with you…"

Then as if he hesitated I heard his musical voice sing the most beautiful words "Christine_…I love you"_

Then without thinking, I pressed my lips to his. I felt him gasp but then weakly responded to the kiss. I could taste his blood but I did not care, I would not ruin this moment. The kiss wasn't full of lust and passion. No, it was filled with pure love and adoration. When the kiss ended he smiled at me and whispered "thank you… I love you"

Then I heard him take a deep breath and released it softly knowing it would be his last. When he fell limp in my arms, felt so lost, so alone. I began to cry again. After a few moments, I heard something so soft, I could barely hear it.

_I am in your eyes__  
__Just that close to you__  
__And now I see your innocence against a troubled sky__  
__Everything you once believed is now a question why__  
__It's OK___

_Don't lose your faith__  
__Don't turn away__  
__Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray__  
__When it gets cold__  
__Too dark to see__  
__Reach in your soul and find me there, I'll always be__  
__Your constant angel__  
__Your constant angel_

No, I'm not alone. I always have my angel guarding and guiding him. I would pursue the dream we both sought to accomplish and I will wait until I could be with him for eternity. until then, I will be comforted by the thought that I not only have an angel of music to guide me, I also had a constant angel comforting me and loving me.

_**A/N :**_** hehe… that was fun to write! I just have to get this out of my system! Hope you enjoyed the story: D .BTW I know it's not that good but I hope you enjoyed reading my story!**

**BTW the quote:** "_bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don't you agree?" __**was said by Mycroft Holmes **_**from**__**Sherlock **BBC ** and the ending song was **_**Constant Angel**_** by Ramin Karimloo. Till next time!**

_**Your obedient servant,**_

_**E.M**_


End file.
